


precious maknae

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Lots of Cum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: “let's fuck haechan”





	1. Chapter 1

127 are riding home after the worst day for the past few months. they have been so tired after tough schedule that the shooting of the video went all wrong. the director said they must re-do everything, and as a result the manager shouted at them telling that they won't get paid cause the money will be spent on extra shootings. they are all exhausted, stressed out and angry, but they all they can do is shut up and try their best next time. 

“i wish i could fuck somebody”, jaehyun sighs quietly, leaning back on his seat, as they are sitting in a van. 

“you have nine hot handsome neighbours, no one will say no to you”, yuta chuckles from the next seat and gives jaehyun a lewd look. 

“but i guess, not all of them want a dick in the ass”, jaehyun laughs back, and yuta thinks for a few moments before turning to jaehyun, whispering. 

“how about haechan then?” he meets jaehyun’s confused look and explains quickly. “all you need to do is praise him, and he'll be down on his knees sucking your cock. and you know, i wouldn't mind fucking our maknae's tight ass”. 

jaehyun looks at him suspiciously but the idea of fucking 'maknae’s tight ass' is so, so appealing after a fucked up day, that he quickly takes his phone and shoots a message to johnny, who sits opposite them.

johnny looks at the screen of his phone and his eyes go wide. he turns to jaehyun, but jaehyun presses a finger to his lips, telling johnny to keep quiet. 

“do you want johnny to join?” yuta asks in a whisper. 

“haechan respects him most, so it will be easier like that to get him do what we want him to do”, jaehyun says shrugging his shoulders. suddenly yuta’s face brightens at a new idea appearing in his mind. he takes his phone from the pocket and types something hastily under jaehyun's curious look. in a few moments jaehyun’s phone vibrates indicating a new group chat in kakao with nine members in there and one first message from yuta. 

_“let's fuck haechan”._

* * * * * * *

“you’re always so good to us, haechan-i, our favourite maknae”, johnny says, smiling and strokes haechan's back and shoulders. “you know we love you, right?” he adds, not so accidentally placing his hands on haechan's butt. 

“i-i love you too, hyung, but what's the matter?” haechan asks with a nervous laugh, and when johnny steps closer, his eyes dark, and tangles one hand in haechan's hair, haechan gasps. 

“i want you to be good for us one more time, haechan-i”, johnny says in a low voice and kisses haechan in the lips, gently squeezing his nape.

haechan lets out a protesting sound, but johnny presses closer, sliding his tongue in haechan's mouth, and haechan melts under his touch, exhaling noisily through his nose and wrapping his arms around johnny's shoulders. his head goes dizzy from the kiss, and the way johnny caresses his tired body with his strong hands makes haechan's legs tremble as he moans quietly in johnny's mouth. when johnny pulls away haechan opens his eyes to see the living room crowding as everyone's gathering around them, sitting on the couch or armchairs, and haechan’s face goes red in embarrassment. 

“hyung, what—” he stutters, trying to get out of johnny's arms, but johnny just grips him stronger. 

“will you be good for us, haechan-i?”, he asks with a smile and places his hand on haechan's crotch, leaning to make a long lick on his neck. “will you?” he whispers, biting on haechan's ear while massaging his cock through the fabric of jeans, and haechan shuts his eyes, breathing out a quiet “yes”, and the next moment he gasps, feeling one more pair of hands unzipping his jeans and tugging them together with his pants down. haechan’s breath hitches as he feels fingers stroking between his ass cheeks. 

“don’t be afraid, haechan-i”, he hears yuta’s reassuring voice from behind and eyes the room, noticing hungry stares of his hyungs directed at him. he feels blood rushing to his cock making it twitch for everyone to see, and his face goes hot. 

“there's nothing to be ashamed of”, johnny says kindly as he takes haechan's t-shirt off and then wraps his palm around haechan's cock, while yuta slowly pushes his slick finger in haechan's ass.

haechan breathes heavily, holding on johnny's shoulders while he jerks him off, planting soft kisses on his face from time to time. he whines at the feeling of now two long fingers entering him, but yuta is quick to find his prostate, and haechan cries out loudly, pushing his ass back, earning a few greedy groans from the others. 

“that's our good boy”, yuta chuckles and the next moment pushes his cock in haechan's half-stretched ass, squeezing his hips and pressing him close to his body. haechan's eyes go wide and mouth drops in a whine, but yuta doesn't give him time to adjust and starts moving, spreading his walls with his cock. haechan moans, still gripping on johnny, and johnny strokes his cock faster, teasing and squeezing it on the head. 

“do you feel good, haechan-i?” he asks, as yuta thrusts faster in haechan's hole, and haechan shuts his eyes, arching his back. 

“yeah, it's good, hyung… hyung…” he whines and johnny says “good” before stepping back. haechan feels yuta pushing on his shoulders, and he gladly sinks on his knees because his legs are too tired now. yuta presses on between his shoulder blades to make him stand on all fours, and when haechan raises his eyes, he sees taeil in front of him, his cock hard and out in the air. 

“work your mouth for me, haechan-i”, he says, stroking his cheek, and haechan opens his mouth wide to take taeil's cock between his lips. he moves his tongue round the shaft, taking just the half of taeil's length in his mouth, but yuta starts thrusting deeper, his moves rapid and hard, and haechan has no other choice but to swallow taeil's cock down his throat. he gags and drools around it, while yuta fucks into his ass harder, and after he hears yuta’s groan he feels his ass filling with cum, and the unfamiliar sensation makes him whimper loudly, sending vibration down taeil’s dick. 

“fuck, i’m gonna cum”, taeil hisses and pulls his cock out, a string of saliva connecting it to haechan's parted lips, and as yuta leaves haechan’s hole, planting a few wet kisses on haechan's lower back, taeil positions himself behind him and thrusts in haechan's ass deep and rough, making the boy sob and drop his head.

it takes taeil a few thrusts to cum, and haechan whines softly, feeling another load filling his hole. taeil moans and falls on haechan's back, whispering sweet thank you-s in haechan's ear, before taking his cock out slowly and carefully. haechan doesn't answer, just whines pathetically, his own cock is hard, and he desperately wants to touch it - or someone to touch it. but instead his head is yanked up, and he meets two cocks poking in his face. 

“you did so well for taeil-hyung’s cock, haechan-i, can you take our cocks now?” he hears a cute voice, and as he looks up he sees jungwoo and winwin, both without their t-shirts. his mouth waters as he thinks of two cocks filling it, and as soon as he opens it wide enough, jungwoo and winwin push their cocks in, making him cry out in surprise. he tries sucking on the heads, spit dripping from both corners of his stretched lips, but they push deeper, and haechan chokes on their cocks and his own saliva, unable to swallow it properly. he then feels one cock pulling out and raises his teary eyes to see jungwoo going behind him as winwin takes his head in both hands. 

“careful with your teeth, haechan-i”, he says with a soft smile before thrusting his hips forward so his cock is shoved down haechan's mouth, making him gag and whine loudly, digging his fingers in the carpet. winwin fucks his mouth fast, pushing his cock so deep in haechan’s throat that maknae can hardly breathe even through his nose. he presses his lips, but still scratches winwin’s shaft a few times with his teeth, earning an irritated hiss from the older, who abuses his mouth in every way possible.

it takes haechan a lot of effort just to breathe, so he notices that his ass is also being fucked only when jungwoo pounds into him with long thrusts, his one hand stroking haechan's neglected and oozing cock. haechan shuts his eyes, torn between two cocks fucking him at incredible speed, and when jungwoo squeezes his cock in his fist, haechan cums, sobbing, as he spills on the carpet. he would fall down if two pairs of hands didnt hold him in place, he can hardly feel his sore knees, and when jungwoo pushes hard in him and cums, adding his sperm into haechan's squelching hole, haechan can only mewl, his mouth still wrapped around winwin's cock. 

“you are such a mess, haechan-i, always so ready to please your hyungs, always so good to us”, jungwoo says in a sing-song voice and drags his cock out of haechan's hole. he presses his finger to it collecting the cum, which slowly flows out, and pushes it back inside, earning a laugh from the audience.

“you are really determined to make him a cum dump”, doyoung chuckles, getting up from the couch where he sat with jaehyun and taeyong, and comes closer to winwin, gesturing him to step aside.

when haechan feels his mouth free, he gasps for the air, his chin stained in drool and winwin’s precum, and he eyes his hyungs, trying to blink his tears away. doyoung leans over to haechan and takes his chin with his fingers. 

“haechan-i, you know you are one of my favourite dongsaengs, right?” he asks, smearing the dirty mix all over haechan's face. haechan nods once, his eyes half-closed, and doyoung smiles endearingly at him. “cause i want you to be good for me, too. can you do it, haechan-i?” he asks, and after haechan nods again, humming, doyoung leans closer and kisses haechan in the mouth, long and wet, sucking on haechan's lips and rubbing circles over his cheeks with his thumbs. haechan doesn't know how long it lasts, he’s lost in the feeling of doyoung's tender and soft mouth, contrasting so much with the way winwin fucked it with his cock, that he dives out to the reality only when he feels a cock pressing to his ass again. he whines loudly, his breath quickens, and doyoung pulls away and strokes his hair. 

“it's just winwin. you said you gonna be good for me, remember?” doyoung asks and kisses haechan's cheeks. he straightens up, haechan shooting him a vulnerable and lost look, and the next moment haechan feels cold liquid pouring right on his hole. he turns his head back as far as he can from his position and sees winwin and doyoung lining to his hole, but before he can whine a weak protest, two slick cocks enter his hole with a squelching, dirty sound.

haechan’s arms give in, and he falls down, pressing his upper body onto the floor, as winwin and doyoung pound into him with vigor, making him move back and forth on the carpet. he tries to lift up, but his body is so weak and exhausted, that he ends up rubbings his chest and cheek against the floor, whining pitifully, while two cocks spread his ass, fucking into it in different tempo, but still brushing over his sensitive spot. haechan hears the lewd sound his ass makes, hears indistinct groans from behind him, interrupted by occasional growl, and his head goes completely dizzy, the room spins around, but the second he closes his eyes a soft warm hand touches his head. 

“haechan-i, do you feel okay?” he hears jaehyun's low voice and opens his eyes to look up at his hyung. jaehyun is sitting in front of him and strokes haechan's sweaty hair, looking at him with the most sympathetic eyes. 

“i wanna cum”, he sobs, his eyebrows furrowed, and jaehyun leans a bit aside to see haechan's hard red cock pressed to his stomach. he gestures doyoung to take haechan's cock as they hammer into his hole at animalistic speed, and when haechan cries out, jaehyun sits closer and coos at him. 

“is it better now, haechan-i?” he asks with a chuckle, and haechan just whines louder as his cock is squeezed in doyoung's fist. haechan doesn't know who releases first and who fills his ass second, but when he feels jets of cum shooting inside him, he cums too, his whole body trembling and mouth opening in a silent cry. as two cocks pull out of his fucked open ass, he mewls at the way his hole clenches around nothing, drops of cum dripping down his thighs. with the corner of his vision he sees johnny coming to him and then feels his ass cheeks being spread aside. 

“it's literally gaping”, johnny says in amusement and stares at haechan's hole for a few moments, who almost doesn't register that. he sees jaehyun getting up, and then his pliant body is placed on a couch, in the same position but it's far more comfortable than to stand on a rough floor. jaehyun is again in front of him, but now without clothes, and he brushes his hard cock on haechan's dry lips.

haechan knows what to do, so he opens his mouth and lets jaehyun slip the head inside. jaehyun doesn't force him to take it deeper, and haechan relaxes, sucking on jaehyun's cock like a lollipop. when johnny carefully enters haechan's ass, trying not to push out all the cum in his hole, haechan just breathes out, shutting his eyes for a moment, and then pushes his hips back towards johnny's thrust.

“you like it, when johnny-hyung is inside you?” jaehyun asks, when johnny starts rocking his hips in shallow thrusts. haechan whimpers softly, continuing sucking on jaehyun's cock, and johnny lets out a small laugh. 

“let's take it as a yes”, he says, speeding up. “fuck, haechan-i, you are so tight”, he groans through his teeth, his cock sinking deeper inside, and haechan whimpers as he feels it stretching his very guts. 

“yeah, for you”, jaehyun chuckles. “i bet you feel so full now, right, haechan-i?” he coos, and haechan nods his head, bobbing it on jaehyun's cock, as johnny starts fucking into him faster, with his full length, making haechan feel every inch of his long thick cock. he grabs haechan's hips to steady him, his moves becoming more frenzied, and haechan feels all the sperm inside him being pushed deeper by johnny's cock, partly flowing out with every thrust. he whimpers at a feeling, his mouth going slack, but jaehyun grips him by the hair and thrusts his cock back in his mouth, not so gently this time. 

“don't be lazy, baby”, he says with a hidden impatience in his voice, and haechan complies and keeps on sucking, trying to work his tongue on jaehyun's shaft, moaning quietly. he then lets out a cry of surprise when johnny groans, wrapping his arms around his body and yanks him up, pressing haechan close to his chest. 

“i’m gonna fuck you hard, baby”, johnny utters, and haechan doesnt even have a second to inhale, as johnny thrusts into him so violently, that haechan spills involuntary tears down his face. his whimpers are loud in his own ears, he tries to grab on johnny’s hand, holding him tight, but ends up scratching it, as johnny pounds his ass with no mercy. 

“i can see johnny's cock moving inside you”, jaehyun tells haechan, mesmerised by the sight he witnesses, jerking himself off. haechan turns his gaze down, and when he sees johnny's cock slightly poking in his belly, his own cock twitches and gets hard again. haechan whimpers at every johnny's thrust, who rams into him so hard that his hole almost goes numb, and when johnny releases his load, the boy sobs and falls back on johnny, his body unable to keep balance.

he closes his eyes, his head floating while his cock is still hard, as johnny whispers to him how good he is, while stroking his sides, comforting, and pulls his cock out only for jaehyun to fill haechan's ass with his dick. jaehyun hugs haechan from behind and thrusts into him with one swift move, making haechan choke on his whimper. he makes just a couple of thrusts before cumming, but he hit right at haechan's prostate, and it’s so not enough that haechan whines, frustrated, as jaehyun leaves his fucked open, filled hole.

“hyung, please…” he sobs, pleading for someone to help him, and jaehyun plants a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“mark and taeyong will take care of you”, he answers, and haechan turns his head to look around the room. it's almost empty, everybody having gone to sleep, with only taeyong and mark left sitting in one armchair, half naked and palming each other, and johnny sitting on the chair opposite them. he sees them get up and approach him, taeyong lying down on the couch, and jaehyun carefully guides haechan to position him right above taeyong’s leaking cock. haechan takes a breath, his body exhausted beyond limits, but he still pushes down, pressed by jaehyun on the shoulders, and his ass squelches, cum and lube streaming out. 

“you are so stretched now, haechan-i, we’ll have to fill you with one more cock, okay?” taeyong asks quietly, and haechan nods in agreement, - he’d agree to anything just to have his orgasm, - and he realises what it means only when feeling mark's cock pushing inside him.

he sobs, digging his nails in taeyong's chest, feeling mark's lips all over his neck and shoulders as mark buries his cock deep in his hole. 

“fuck, donghyuck-a, you’re so gorgeous”, mark breathes out in haechan's back, sending shiver down his spine, and after hyck fidgets on taeyong’s laps, mark makes a short cautious move, earning a soft moan from haechan. he rocks his hips slowly, with taeyong holding haechan in place, and as haechan moans “faster”, mark starts to fucks into him more confidently.

haechan feels two cocks brushing against his sensitive walls, but the pace is too slow for him, as his cock is almost bursting, and he starts bouncing a little, whining, while taeyong helps him to lift up and push down on their cocks.

“mark, faster, please”, he whimpers tilting his head back and dropping it on mark's shoulder. mark lets out a soft groan, making a rough deep thrust, and after haechan whines, long and loud, mark grasps his hands painfully on haechan's hips and starts fucking into him so fast and hard, that taeyong curses under his breath and squeezes haechan's waist.

and haechan, torn by two cocks pounding his overstimulated ass, is a whimpering drooling mess, his cock is angry red and throbbing as he feels his hole drilled. he whines a string of “yes” and “like that”, his moans mixed with sobs, and when taeyong takes his sensitive cock in his fist, haechan rolls his eyes and cums, his whole body shaking as taeyong strokes him. haechan falls on top of taeyong, almost zoning out in overwhelming orgasm, his ass clenches constantly around the cocks, and he feels them spill deep in his guts almost simultaneously, mark and taeyong groaning as they make last thrusts.

they pull out slowly, and haechan is suddenly aware of a full feeling in his belly. he realises that he took nine loads of cum in his ass and this thought makes him whimper in shame, but before he can climb off taeyong to go and clean up, he feels something pushing in his ass and it's not a cock. he wants to ask what it is, but his tongue can't work so he just whines and makes an attempt to get up.

“you took us all so well, haechan-i, we want to save our loads in you till tomorrow, okay? can you do it for us?” he hears johnny’s voice as he pushes the thing inside haechan. 

“it's a butt plug”, taeyong whispers, caressing haechan's cheek, and haechan sobs, smearing his tears over taeyong’s chest. “shh, it's okay, haechan-i, you can do it for us, right? our precious maknae”, he smiles, lifting haechan's head to look at him, and haechan hums shortly and sobs again. taeyong motions his head to johnny, and the next moment haechan is up in the air on johnny's arms, carried to his room, almost falling asleep during this short journey. 

as soon as his body touches the bed, he feels a wet fabric brushing over his body, but he's too tired to care, bothered only by the feeling of his belly being full, his eyes closed as he’s a second away from his slumber. he registers somebody rolling him on his side and whines, as his body is spooned and pressed to another one. 

“you were so good to us, haechan-i, we love you so much, you know?” it's jaehyun whispering in the crook of his neck. haechan just hums sleepily, but when he feels the plug pulling out of him and a cock pressing to his stretched entrance, he whimpers and squirms in jaehyun's hug. haechan is not ready to be fucked once more, but as jaehyun buries his cock in haechan's hole, he doesn't move, just lands soft kisses to haechan's head. for a moment he stays still inside haechan, and then the boy feels his guts filling with hot liquid, washing over his stuffed with cum guts, and his eyes fly open as he whimpers, realising what jaehyun is doing.

jaehyun groans in haechan's neck, releasing his piss in haechan's dirty hole, and when he’s done, he carefully pulls out, quickly plugging haechan not to spill anything on the bed. 

“one more load from me for our favourite maknae”, jaehyun whispers, nosing overhaechan’s nape.

haechan wants to cry of all the humiliation and shame, but he doesn't have strength even to think of how filthy he is now, so he closes his heavy eyelids and falls fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

the dance practice goes as usually, they are busy and concentrated, completely involved in what the instructor tells them to do, and only haechan seems to be somewhere else but not there. he makes too many mistakes, his t-shirt is soaked with sweat even though they started less than an hour ago, and when they have a break, he leans on the wall and bends a bit, pressing his hands to his stomach. 

and yes, they all notice that something is wrong with him, but it’s doyoung who comes up to him first, his face frowned.

“haechan, are you alright?” he asks, brushing off sweaty locks from haechan's forehead, and hyck raises his eyes and looks at him as if he’s on the verge of tears. he pants heavily and presses his hands closer on his belly.

“my stomach… i need to...” he mutters quietly, afraid that the others will hear him, but his voice is so silent, that doyoung can't understand a word.

“m? haechan-a, are you not feeling well?” he asks again, and haechan winces, his face and ears going red. doyoung leans closer.

“t-they plugged me”, haechan whispers in a broken voice and meets doyoung confused look. doyoung wants to start his “what-do-you-mean” phrase, but then remembers jaehyun’s collection of sex toys, looks at haechan’s bent figure, and then widens his eyes in shock.

“do you mean… you have it in you?” he still checks, not sure what he means by ‘it’, and when haechan frantically nods his head, doyoung grabs his hand and leads him out of the room under surprised looks of the others.

haechan stumbles as they go to the toilet, and when they come in he turns to doyoung and asks, staring at the floor.

“hyung, c-can you stay outside… till i’m done… i d-don’t want anybody to come in” he says, clasping his hands nervously.

“okay, i’ll be waiting here then”, doyoung says and walks out, missing haechan's relieved sigh. 

he closes the door behind his back and waits patiently, staring at his feet, and raises his head when hearing the music coming from the practice room as everybody else has started the practice. when haechan shows up, he gives doyoung a shy smile and a nod.

“i’m better now”, he says with his cheeks still coloured with pink. 

“where is it?” doyoung asks clearing his throat, and haechan stares in his face, blushing and biting his lips, and doyoung mutters “fuck” and leans closer to slip his hand in haechan's pants and find a put plug still in him. 

“hyung, don’t” haechan whines when doyoung groans and presses the plug deeper in his ass. he turns it from side to side a few times, and haechan clings to doyoung’s t-shirt, gasping, when he almost pulls it away and then shoves it back deep inside him.

“you’re such a good boy, haechan-a, plugged your ass again so it won’t be so hungry for our cocks as it was yesterday, right?” doyoung whispers into haechan’s red ear and as he slips his hand out, haechan inhales sharply, dropping his head onto doyoung’s chest.

“i must be a good boy for my hyungs” he whispers back, licking his dry lips, and doyoung ruffles haechan’s hair and kisses his temple, stroking his back with one hand, when he sees johnny coming up to call them. doyoung says a short “c’mon” to haechan, and as they go past johnny who waits for them, raising his eyebrows, doyoung stops, letting haechan go ahead, and says something to him, smiling with his big toothy mouth.

johnny looks more than amused after hearing what doyoung has to tell him. 

* * * * * * *

“i’m so fucking hungry”, jaehyun grunts as they all storm into the dorms and quickly take off their shoes.

“i think we can take turns then”, doyoung says quietly giving him a meaningful look, and jaehyun’s face lights up with a smile.

“great, i’ll ask if someone wants to eat first, and the rest can have him”, he says, and as doyoung nods, jaehyun goes to ask who’s gonna join him for dinner.

meanwhile johnny is getting changed in his room when he hears a knock, before the door opens a bit, and haechan’s voice comes from behind of it.  
“hyung, are you busy?” 

“no, what’s the matter haechan-i?” johnny asks, and haechan makes a few steps into the room, averting his eyes at the sight of johnny’s half-naked body, making the older tug his lips in a smile.

“i-i just wanted to ask… if i c-can pull it out”, haechan says, his lips trembling as if he’s going to cry, and johnny first pretends not to understand what haechan’s talking about and lifts up his eyebrows in a silent questions.

“i mean t-this thing… in… in me” haechan bites on his lips, looking at his feet, his face burning with shame as he speaks. johnny can’t help smiling when he comes closer to haechan and pats his head, so haechan looks up at him.

“haechan-a, i know that our kind doyoung helped you, but you still plugged it back”, he coos and cups haechan’s surprised face to give him a brief kiss on the mouth. 

“i just want it out, hyung”, haechan whines brushing his lips against johnny’s, when the door opens again.

“hyung, jaehyun asks if you’re gonna have dinner first”, haechan hears doyoung’s voice behind his back. “oh, you—” he stops, and after johnny motions him with his hand, he hastily goes away, but haechan doesn’t have a chance to open his mouth in a question, cause johnny attacks it with a fervent kiss, placing his hands on haechan’s waist and pressing him to his bare torso. haechan whimpers in his mouth, he’s tired and his ass burns after being plugged for almost 24 hours, and when he feels someone else’s hands and lips touching his butt cheeks, shoulders and neck, his legs start shaking and he grabs on johnny’s shoulders struggling to keep balance.

“i’ll be right back, baby, be good for your hyung’s okay?” johnny says pulling away from panting haechan, who looks at him with round eyes, his head spinning after the kiss, but under johnny’s awaiting stare he manages a weak “okay, hyung”. 

“my bed is all yours”, johnny says to those who’s standing behind haechan, and the moment he walks away, haechan sees mark stepping in front of him, blushed and shy.

“hey”, mark says, and haechan is honestly bewildered by his embarrassed face, as mark leans closer, wrapping his arms around haechan’s shaking body. 

“mark”, he mutters with a shade of surprises in his voice, seeing the older’s face getting closer to his, and mark pauses right near haechan’s lips, glances at his wide eyes and then presses his mouth to his lips, kissing him softly. haechan moans and flings his arms around mark, grinding his crotch against mark’s, as they both feel their dicks get hard. haechan registers a pair of hands massaging his clothed ass, and moans louder as they start stroking his whole body.

“it’s so sweet to see our maknaes like that”, he hears a voice beside him, and when mark quickly pulls away, leaving haechan’s unsatisfied mouth, he sees jungwoo standing on his right and leaning his head on winwin’s shoulder as they watch them making out, lustful smiles decorating their faces. he feels a kiss in the neck while two hands unzip his jeans, and shivers as they are tugged down, so his hard cock is shown to everybody in the room. he hears doyoung’s “i’m gonna take it out” and then chokes on his whine when doyoung quickly pulls out the butt plug, so haechan’s hole clenches and unclenches when he feels cool air brushing against it. he mewls when marks kisses him again, this time not so gently, he nibbles on haechan’s lips and pushes his tongue deep in his mouth as he guides him towards johnny’s bed, and when haechan falls onto it, jungwoo bends over him and undresses him in a blink of an eye, planting a short kiss on his lips and winking.

“you’re so cute, haechan-a”, he says cooing, “your ass is so stretched now, do you want a cock to fuck you, m? we can fuck you so hard and well, we’ll do everything to make our maknae feel good”, he says stroking haechan's cheeks, and as haechan sees mark climbing on the bed and undressing hastily, he lets out an accidental whine and blushes.

“yes, i want it, please, i want my ass to be filled again, please” he begs looking straight in mark’s eyes as mark smears the lube over his hard cock. jungwoo kisses haechan in the cheek and steps away, letting mark grab haechan’s legs under the knees and hook them around his waist before he lines his cock to haechan’s pink entrance. haechan feels a wave of arousal flowing over his body, his cock twitches, pressed to his stomach, and when mark pushes into his loose hole with a long deep thrust, haechan grasps the sheets and moans, the disturbing feeling of emptiness finally leaving him, giving way to the feeling of being filled again. mark starts moving in his hole not letting him get adjusted to his size, his slick cock smoothly spreads haechan’s soft insides, and when mark hits his sweet spot making haechan’s mouth go slack in a whimper, haechan sees jungwoo coming to the bed and pulling his sweatpants down. haechan’s mouth waters as he sees jungwoo’s hard cock, and he obediently parts his lips wider to show that he’s ready to please him.

“what a good maknae we have”, jungwoo chuckles and comes closer to haechan to brush the leaking tip over his lips, as mark continues fucking into haechan’s ass, having found comfortable pace. haechan lifts up to take jungwoo’s cock in his mouth, and jungwoo hums approvingly at the way haechan bobs his head, moaning around the shaft and pressing his lips when mark makes especially rough thrust. jungwoo pushes deeper in his mouth, emitting short moans at the way haechan tries to suck on his cock, drool streaming down his chin as he takes more but gags, making jungwoo’s cock twitch in his mouth. jungwoo hisses when haechan slightly brushes his teeth over the shaft cause mark starts pounding into him faster, and when jungwoo pushes further in haechan’s throat, the boy gags again and spills two hot tears, closing his eyes.

“you’re doing so well, so well, haechan-i” haechan hears doyoung’s voice. he looks up to see doyoung coming closer, and when he takes haechan’s hand to wrap it around his cock, haechan starts moving it automatically for his head swims at the sensation of his two holes being fucked. he sobs and widens his eyes, when mark begins to fuck him at a crazy speed, slapping his balls against his ass, and when jungwoo shoves his cock deep down haechan’s throat, haechan feels him spilling his cum, and he has to hold his breath not to choke. he still coughs though when jungwoo pulls his cock out before kissing him with a soft 'thank u', but he can’t even take a proper inhale cause mark hammers into his hole knocking the air out of his chest. haechan whines, his grip on doyoung’s cock loosens as he feels his orgasm building fast with every mark’s thrust in his hole. he gasps for air, sobbing, and then jerks up on the bed as winwin takes his cock in his fist, sitting down beside him.

“hyung, ah, i’m gonna cum, please, i’m gonna cum”, he pleads incoherently, squirming on the bed as winwin strokes his cock in one pace with mark’s thrusts, and when mark speeds up, hitting right on haechan’s prostate, haechan cums, crying out, tears running down his heated face as winwin milks his cock till cum stops spilling. haechan’s hand drops doyoung’s cock out, and he closes his eyes, catching his breath, hearing a loud groan before his ass is filled with mark’s load, which starts flowing out as soons as mark leaves his fucked open hole. haechan feels mark’s lips on his, but he can hardly move them to answer him, and when mark breaks the kiss, haechan smiles at him, not wanting to open his eyes.

“you're amazing, donghyuck-a, i love you so much, baby”, mark whispers planting soft kisses on haechan's smiling face, adding a dozen of thank you-s before he gets up, but haechan can't find strength to even open his eyes.

“haechan, stay like that for a moment”, he then hears doyoung’s husky voice and in a second he feels splashes of liquid shooting on his face. he licks a few drops from his lips tasting cum, and widens his mouth eagerly, letting doyoung release the rest right on his tongue. haechan swallows it, smiling when doyoung carefully wipes cum off his eyelids, and opens his eyes.

“you’re such a good boy, haechan-a, we love you so much”, doyoung pats his hair and kneels down in front of him to give haechan a sensual kiss, stroking haechan’s hair, and haechan relaxes under his touch before his legs are up in the air, and he gasps in doyoung’s mouth. he turns his head to see winwin hovering above him as he almost presses haechan’s knees to his chest and enters him fast and hard.

“just like that”, winwin groans, and haechan can’t suppress a moan, his ass being too sensitive after orgasm, and even when doyoung takes his hand and squeezes it, comforting, haechan just grips on it but still moans loudly, as winwin pounds his ass with no mercy. he grabs haechan’s legs painfully while fucking his ass so rough that haechan’s eyes roll back and he starts drooling as short whimpers escape his mouth. doyoung whispers some sweet nothings to him, but haechan almost can’t hear them, feeling only winwin’s cock thrusting in his ass, spreading his velvet walls. his whimpers turn into uncontrolled sobs, he digs his nails into doyoung’s hand, and when winwin cums in his hole with a deep long thrust, haechan notices in frustration that he’s hard again after his ass was hammered hard and raw. he eyes winwin, who pulls out and slowly lowers his legs down on the bed, and then turns his tired gaze to his own body, noticing red spots all over his thighs and waist. he looks at his hard cock and lets out a desperate whimper as the need to cum hits him with a new wave of arousal.

“shh, baby, we’re here to make you feel good”, he turns his eyes to see yuta, taeyong and taeil standing beside the bed as doyoung gets up and brushes his warm palm on haechan’s stained cheek before leaving the room. haechan notices, that the others has also left, and he feels a slight scratching feeling in his chest, although he doesn’t have time to concentrate on it as yuta leans over him and kisses him so gently that haechan can only moan sweetly in his mouth, while taeyong and taeil caress his used body. they both climb on the bed to shower haechan's tingling skin with feather kisses, while yuta sits near him at the edge of the bed, breaking the kiss. haechan writhes and shivers every time they place their greedy lips near his tensed cock, he whimpers arching his back to get more contact, and yuta cant suppress a lewd smile, seeing taeil and taeyong lick haechan's cock from two sides.

“are you sensitive now, baby?” yuta coos at him and haechan nods quickly, gasping as his eyes gradually fill with tears of desperation while his cock is licked and sucked by two mouths.

“yes, yes, hyung, i’m so sensitive, please do something”, he breathes out, panting, and yuta touches haechan’s neck with his palms and slowly drags his nails down to haechan’s nipples, taking them between his fingers and pinching, making haechan mewl at the sensation.

“here?” yuta asks torturing haechan's hard nipples almost painfully, and haechan cries out, the contrast between two hot mouths on his cock and yuta’s harsh fingers driving him crazy. 

“yes here, here, please, hyung, ah”, haechan whines, his voice pleading and impatient. yuta groans, squeezes haechan's nipples again and leans over to say right in haechan's mouth.

“how about riding your hyungs then?” he says, giving haechan short kisses between his words, and after haechan hums in agreement, four hands roughly yank him up from the bed. he makes a displeased surprised sound before he is settled above taeil’s hard cock, yuta pressing his own cock to haechan's entrance from behind. taeyong sits near him, stroking his sides and back, when taeil takes haechan by the waist and guides him to sit on his cock. yuta pushes in his stretched hole at the same time, and haechan sobs loudly, but still arches his back, welcoming their thrusts as they begin to move. he hears the slurping sound his ass makes when he bounces up and down, scrunching his face now and then. and he does try his best to move his hips, encouraged by yuta’s slaps on his ass cheeks, but his exhausted body has spent all its resources during these two days, so he ends up falling down on taeil's chest, whining quietly as his cock grinds against taeil's torso.

“baby’s tired”, yuta chuckles, grasps haechan by the shoulders and jerks him up, earning a loud cry as he presses into his body.

“be good for us, baby, and take everything we give you”, taeyong says, smiling, and as he takes haechan's cock in his fist, yuta and taeil start fucking into his ass, deep and fast, one thrusting in the other pulling out, and haechan can't even whine anymore, he sobs, tears streaming down his face and neck. he looks at his cock being abused by taeyong, who rubs the leaking tip harshly before squeezing the shaft so that haechan's vision goes white for a moment. he opens his mouth in a silent moan and widens his eyes as yuta starts to fuck into him faster breaking the rhythm, and when he hammers his cock into haechan's hole with a loud groan, haechan feels his sperm flowing into his guts. he sobs when yuta quickly leaves his body, climbing off the bed, and taeyong changes places with him, so now he pushes into haechan's squelching ass while yuta starts jerking him off, squeezing his cock even tighter than taeyong did. 

“i'm gonna cum” haechan says under his breath, his eyes rolling back at the forming pleasure which is almost painful now, and when taeil says “cum for us, haechan-i”, haechan grips his hands on taeil, held by taeyong from the back, and cums so hard that his body trembles for a few seconds and then goes completely soft and weak, only his ass clenches erratically, making taeyong and taeil groan in unison. 

“taeyong, i’m close” taeil warns, and taeyong makes his thrusts harder, pounding haechan's sore sensitive ass, letting the boy fall onto taeil, as taeyong grabs haechan's hips and fucks into him at a crazy speed. haechan's ass cheeks are red now from all the slaps of taeyong’s thighs against them, he sobs in taeil's chest making a mess of his drool and tears, and when they cum inside him almost simultaneously, splashing their loads and filling him to the brim, haechan closes his eyes and sighs, not able even to let out breathy whines.

they stay like that for a minute, and when taeyong and taeil pull their spent cocks out of his hole, haechan winces and moans quietly, feeling hands stroking his sweaty back and shoulders. a big hand then pats his hair, and haechan opens his eyes, his vision unfocused and blurred.

“hey baby”, he hears johnny’s soft voice, looks up at him an closes his eyes again, “i see you did everything to please your hyungs, i’m so proud of you” johnny praises him, and haechan sighs deeply and nods his head.

“he was so good to us, our precious baby”, taeil says softly, continuing to stroke haechan’s back.

“do you think you can work your ass for me and jaehyun? we want you so much, baby”, johnny says kneeling near the bed.

“huh?” haechan opens his eyes in disbelief and meets johnny’s gentle gaze. he looks up to see jaehyun standing beside him and taking off his clothes, and the thought of being fucked again makes his eyes fill with tears, cause his ass sores, gaping, and his whole body is exhausted so that he can hardly move.

“haechan-i, look at me” johnny says in a soft voice, and haechan turns his eyes to see johnny’s gentle smile. “we’ll make you feel good, i promise” he says, and before haechan can say something in return, strong hands of johnny and jaehyun take him and lift him up from taeil, who gets up quickly, and then position him on top of jaehyun, leaning on the headboard, so haechan straddles him, jehyun’s cock pressing right between haechan’s butt cheeks. he hears clothes rustling and the next moment johnny hugs haechan from behind and takes his limp cock in his fist, earning a sob from haechan’s mouth.

“c’mon, haechan-i, get hard for us, we want to see your hard pretty cock” jaehyun says with a smile, but haechan just shakes his head as johnny strokes his shaft, trying to make it hard, but it’s all in vain.

“i can’t, hyung, i can’t” he mutters and then cries out, when jaehyun says “we’ll help you” and they lift him up so jaehyun can slip his cock inside haechan’s hole. johnny keeps on jerking haechan off, working his hand fast, while haechan whines and pants at the feeling of being full again. his cock does get hard in a few moments, and johnny chuckles in haechan’s neck.

“look at you, can’t get hard without a cock in your ass. you’re such a cockslut, haechan-i, our good obedient cockslut”, he coos at haechan, making him blush at his words, when a whimper of pleasure escapes his mouth.

johnny lets haechan’s cock out of his fist and places his hands on haechan’s waist, who fidgets on jaehyun’s laps arching his back when johnny presses the tip of his cock to haechan’s entrance. jaehyun holds haechan in place, gripping his hands, and as johnny starts slowly pushing in, haechan opens his mouth in a silent scream feeling like he’s being torn apart. he gasps for air, his eyes wide and teary, and grasps on jaehyun’s shoulders so tight that jaehyun hisses. johnny strokes haechan’s body in attempt to comfort him, as he pushes deeper and deeper in his ass, two cocks stretching it beyond limits, and when he’s fully in, he groans and squeezes haechan’s waist, planting soft kisses on his neck and nape.

“god, haechan-i, you’re so fucking tight, so good for us” johnny mutters, and when he makes the first thrust, dragging his cock along haechan’s soft insides and jaehyun’s shaft, haechan whines, spilling tears down his cheeks. 

“hug me baby” jaehyun helps haechan to lift up his arms and wrap them around his neck, clasping his hands behind it, and as soons as he does that, johnny starts moving in him making hard deep thrusts. haechan whimpers at every his move, and when jaehyun joins him, jerking his hips up to fuck into haechan’s stuffed hole, haechan lets out a short painful cry and falls onto jaehyun, exhausted. he doesn’t know how much it lasts, the waves of pleasure hitting his sensitive body together with stinging pain every time their two cocks press into his prostate, but when johnny and jaehyun speed up to hammer into him so violently that his head goes blank, he shivers with his whole body and cums, his tired cock shedding a few drops.

“fuck, i’m coming” johnny groans as haechan falls onto jaehyun’s chest, his ass tightening around the two cocks, and when johnny releases into haechan, jaehyun follows him with a loud moan, adding his cum into haechan's full slick hole. johnny presses his forehead in haechan’s shoulder, breathing heavily, and jaehyun strokes his head, ruffling his messy hair.

“haechan-a, are you okay?” he asks gently and then frowns when haechan doesnt reply. “haechan? haechan-a?” he shakes haechan’s shoulder, but the boy doesn’t even open his eyes.

“oh my god, i think he passed out” jaehyun turns his panicked look at johnny, who eyes them with wide eyes.

“jesus, let’s lay him down” he says quickly, and they carefully pull their cocks out of him before slowly laying him on the bed. jaehyun rushes to the bathroom while johnny sits near haechan’s unconscious body, and when jaehyun gets back his hands are wet and cold.

“haechan-i, c’mon” he says worriedly as he slightly slaps haechan’s cheeks, and when haechan finally opens his eyes slowly, they both sigh in relief.

“haechan-a? can you hear me? are you okay” johnny asks, looking at haechan anxiously and stroking his wet cheek, and the boy hums quietly, closing his eyes again.

“i think it was too much for him” jaehyun says with a hint of guilt in his voice. 

“get the bath ready”, johnny tells him, and jaehyun nods quickly before going out of the room.

johnny strokes haechan’s body, planting an occasional kiss on his face or head as his heart constricts at the sight of his favourite maknae getting exhausted to the state of unconsciousness. 

when jaehyun comes back in a few minutes, saying, that the bath’s ready, johnny cautiously scoops haechan up in his arms and carries him to the bathroom. he settles him in the tub full of hot water and gets in too, while jaehyun holds haechan not to let him sink. johnny pulls haechan against his chest, water washing over their bodies, and cleans haechan inside and out carefully, trying not to cause more pain. haechan lets out small whines, gradually coming back to reality, and when johnny’s done, he helps haechan get out of the tub and wipes him with a fluffy towel, supporting him as haechan can hardly stay on his wobbly legs.

he carries him back and finds the rest of the band crowding his room and talking quietly, wearing the same sleepy but worried expressions on their faces. 

“i heard the water in the bathroom running, and jaehyun told me”, doyoung says, “and i told everybody” he finishes, but johnny mutters “it’s okay” and lays haechan down on the bed, climbing on the bed next to him.

“haechan-i, are you okay?” taeyong comes up to the bed and strokes haechan’s head.

“i‘m okay” haechan whispers, hardly moving his lip, and johnny wraps his arm around him, pulling up the blanket.

“hyung, can i lie down with you?” taeyong asks johnny, and after a soft “sure” he climbs to lie from haechan’s other side, spooning the boy.

“go back to sleep” johnny tells the rest of them, and as they wish good night and walk out, johnny settles more comfortably and closes his eyes, listening attentively to haechan’s even breath.

* * * * * * *

haechan wakes up at the tasty smell of something fried, blinking his eyes sleepily, and when he tries to move, he finds out that it’s not so easy, cause first, his whole muscles ache, and second, he’s cuddled by two bodies which restrain him from moving.

“haechan-a, are you awake?” he hears johnny’s husky voice and then sees him and taeyong beside him, wrapping their limbs around him.

“good morning hyungs” he says yawning and feels taeyong plant a kiss on his head.

“morning, baby, how do you feel?” johnny asks with a hint of anxiety in his voice, and haechan snuggles closer to him and smiles, feeling taeyong hugging him tight from the back.

“i feel good. tired a bit” he says in johnny’s chest.

“god, we’re so sorry baby, you were so good to us, did so well for your hyungs” taeyong says landing kisses on haechan’s neck, and the boy giggles at the tickling sensation.

“yes, haechan-i, we love you so much, you’re always so good to us, our precious baby boy”, johnny smiles at haechan, and when haechan lifts his head to look at him, johnny takes him by the chin and kisses him slowly and tenderly, making haechan moan in his mouth. johnny breaks the kiss hearing the door open and sees jaehyun in an apron stepping into the room.

“morning, breakfast is ready” he says quietly and comes up to sit on the bed. “you’re okay, haechan-a? everyone’s worried” he says, looking at haechan with a soft gaze.

“i’m good, hyung” he says smiling at him and reaching out his hands for jaehyun to take them. jaehyun takes his hands and presses two kisses to his knuckles.

“you do know we love you, m?” he says under haechan’s shy gaze, and haechan nods slowly, as a rose colour blossoms on his cheeks.

“i love you too, hyungs” he says, smiling as he sees everybody coming in. 

he gasps in surprise when all of them jump on the bed hugging and cuddling him on the small bed, saying how much they love him, while taeyong tries to calm them down, unsuccessfully. they shower haechan with complements and kisses, while he squirms on the bed giggling happily, thinking, that he wouldn't mind being good for his hyungs again.


End file.
